


Home

by MurderBaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, This is an apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: Gon welcomes Killua home, and Killua realizes exactly what he wants.





	

Killua woke up to the sound of rain pattering gently against the roof of their bedroom, and Gon's eyes watching him. 

Sometimes, Gon's gaze probed inside of Killua, making his heart beat faster and faster. Even after all of these years, Gon still looked at Killua with eyes hoping to discover something new.

Gon looked adventurous this morning. He definitely had plans to go exploring somewhere, or, maybe, something.

Actually, it was probably someone, Killua thought, as he felt his blurry body slowly awaken. 

"Good morning, Killua," Gon said. He rolled over, until his head lay on Killua's shoulder. He brushed his lips over the curve of Killua's jaw, and against his temple.

"Morning, Gon. Sorry I got in so late last night," Killua whispered. He loosened his arms from the bed sheets to wrap Gon up in a lazy hug. 

Killua and Gon still spent time apart. Gon traveled for hunts, and Killua checked in with his sister and their friends. It always felt like too long to be apart. Last night, Gon tried his best to stay awake to chat with Killua before they both fell asleep, but the adorable way Gon's eyes kept shuttering open and closed made talking a little too distracting, so Killua put them both to bed.

As always, of course, Gon woke up long before Killua did on the nights when Killua managed to sleep.

Gon was as warm in Killua's arms as a hot water bottle, and Killua felt pretty content to just run his lips over Gon's coarse hair. This trip wasn't a difficult one, but home was much better than shitty airport food and failing to fall asleep on new beds. 

The mattress creaked, and Gon hummed into Killua's shoulder. Gon kissed him through his shirt, and then tipped his head up to kiss Killua on the lips. 

"It's okay, Killua. I'm glad you had a good trip," Gon said, when their sleepy good morning kiss ended. 

The trip made Killua feel old. Alluka would be graduating from college by the end of the year. Leorio wasn't just Dr. Paladknight, he was starting up his own clinic, with his own name on the sign. Kurapika finally moved out of that city, and cut ties with the mafia. He was taking time for himself. 

And, now, Killua got to wake up every morning he was home next to Gon Freecs. Who, recently, has acquired a bad habit of dropping references to their future wedding. 

"Do you think Kurapika's friend Senritsu would play for us? You know, at the ceremony?"

"What about Kite and the crew? I don't want them to feel uncomfortable if we do it on Whale Island, since I don’t think all of the villagers would understand how to treat them. You know, maybe we should do two ceremonies!"

Killua would groan, or change the subject, or leave the room, and Gon would laugh and laugh. 

Killua felt so fucking old, these days. 

Gon sighed, next to him, and shifted again. Gon's movements were warm and lazy. The feeling Killua noticed in his belly was youthful and shining. The swinging, dancing, jittery feeling of falling in love with the young man from Whale Island who broke his brother's arm with his bare hand, once. The same hands that held Killua's face with two tender and calloused hands years later, and asked him to marry him, someday, please? 

Killua got older every day, but his love for Gon was fresh and fantastic, even now. 

Gon moved his leg over Killua's bare thigh, and slid closer. 

"I missed you, Killua," Gon said. His mouth was inches from Killua's ear, which made Killua shiver like it was suddenly below zero in the room. 

"Missed you," Killua managed to gasp. Gon giggled. Gon knew exactly what he was doing to Killua. 

"I missed this," Gon said, pushing one hand under Killua's shirt, until he could trace the line from Killua's bellybutton to the elastic of his boxers. 

Killua groaned, without meaning to, and pulled his hands up, and back behind his head. He closed his eyes, and played dumb.

"Missed what?"

Gon's mouth moved away. Killua heard a small huff of exertion as Gon's body pulled back. Gon slipped two hands in and under the hem of Killua's shirt.

"Missed this," Gon said. Killua eyes remained closed, but his lips curled as Gon's hands floated over his skin. 

Gon pushed the shirt up to the top of Killua's chest, and Killua moaned out a quiet exhale when teeth and lips danced over his right nipple. 

Killua uncoiled his arms to try to pull the shirt up and over his head. Gon slid his hands underneath Killua's back as Killua curled up to free the fabric. 

The feeling flowed out from Killua's tilting belly down to his curling toes, and then up and out of his open mouth as a quiet moan. 

Killua opened his eyes. Gon looked up as Killua tossed the shirt over the side of the bed. 

Gon's smile was delighted and dangerous. Killua felt a little jittery, and a little faint. Gon sat up, and grabbed Killua's boxers. He pulled, and Killua lifted his hips.

The feeling were fresh, and felt brand new, even now, but they were also experienced and practiced at traveling the many avenues of their desire, together. 

Killua stretched all of his limbs, like a yawning cat, as the sensation of being naked gripped his nerves and his spine. He was probably blushing, because skin so pale that every vein could be traced by careful brown fingers meant nothing he was experiencing got to stay hidden for long. He shivered, and before him Gon was suddenly bare, too, sliding out of his own underwear. 

Gon flopped over, and pulled Killua into another kiss, one hand behind the back of Killua's head, the other under his shoulder. Killua sighed. He reached around Gon's back, and dug his fingernails into the flexing shoulder blades.

Sometimes, morning sex meant sloppy, lazy, loose and easy. For a moment, though, Gon stiffened under Killua's hands. His mouth kissed Killua firmly, and his tongue moved with heated intention.

Killua's bones melted into jelly. He finally released Gon's shoulders, and dropped his hands down uselessly to the bed.

Gon's mouth slowed. As if Killua weighed nothing at all, instead of weighing about the same as Gon, plus having a few inches of height on him, besides, Gon grabbed Killua around the waist, and rolled them together so Gon was on his back, and Killua straddled Gon's hips. 

Sometimes, Gon liked to use all of his strength, and this time, Killua felt really good about letting him. 

Gon's smile looked pleased and satisfied, but his eyes told Killua he wasn't done, yet. 

Killua had to kiss that face. He leaned over, and kissed Gon's cheeks, both of them, and his forehead. The sounds Gon made, low and heavy and originating in his giant heart, were the reason Killua woke up in the morning, honestly. 

Gon let Killua have his way for a little while, even though Killua could feel the tension in his arms as Killua's hands slid down the muscles and sinew, until their fingers weaved together. 

"Killua?" Gon finally asked. "I wanna have sex with you, can I?"

The foregone conclusion made Killua's eyebrows lift. Gon leaned up, and kissed the bobbing curve of Killua's neck. 

"Can I?"

Gon moved his hands down Killua's sides. His long arms pulled, a little bit, on Killua's hips, and Killua scooted up Gon's chest without any further prompting. 

"Gon," Killua said, a little taken aback by Gon's insistent, surprising movements. 

Heat from Gon's panting mouth hovered inches from Killua's hardening cock. Gon's lips were so close to Killua's erection that Killua would only have tip his hips the slightest bit forward to slip himself between them. 

"Is that a yes?" Gon asked, looking up with wide eyes at Killua. Gon licked his lips. Killua looked down, suddenly transfixed by Gon's tongue. He wouldn't have had a different answer, anyway, but Gon looked so hungry, and suddenly Killua was so desperate. Killua nodded. He leaned his forearms against the wall as Gon pulled him into his mouth. 

Gon's mouth moved so slowly it was almost enough to make Killua tear up. He leaned his forehead against his arm, and fought the urge to buck into Gon's mouth.

Like he could read Killua's mind, Gon started stroking Killua's hip with one hand, and moving him gently with the other. It was the scenic route. Pleasure simply for the sake of it. Neither of them wanted to be in any hurry, even if Killua's cells all burned with the urge to sprint to some distance finish line. 

Killua risked opening his eyes as Gon's tongue and lips rediscovered a familiar, reliable rhythm. 

Gon's eyes were closed, and his forehead relaxed, and his soft, brown face glowed with satisfaction, and the warmth of their bed. Killua couldn't stop himself from letting free a high, unabashed whimper. 

Gon opened one eye, and their gazes entangled. Gon smiled around Killua's cock, and it was ludicrously sexy and sweet. Killua forced his eyes to close so he didn't lose it completely. 

A little firmer now, a little more insistent, with that single-minded focus that could move mountains or part the sea, Gon moved his mouth for Killua. As fuzzy, simmering heat moved from Killua's groin to his belly, up through his spine, Gon's hand wrapped around behind.

Gon's seeking hands moved to grab Killua's ass, and then the other slid around and down, to the space between Killua's legs, behind his testicles. Gon pressed, firmly. Killua moaned, deeply. Gon stilled his lips, letting his tongue do the work. He slid the pressing fingers up between the cleft of Killua's ass. Killua felt a hopeful desire bloom in his body. He rocked his hips back into Gon's hands, and Gon's mouth gently slid off of Killua's erection. Killua looked down. 

Gon's eyes were glowing embers, and Killua panted. He rearranged his arms, and bent his hips back further. Gon spread him, and ran his fingers up until they rested against Killua's entrance. 

It always felt startling, even now, but Gon had also discovered exactly what to do to make it feel good, too. 

His fingers had to be certain, but they also had to be gentle. Killua's thighs shook, a little, as Gon's middle finger started in the center, and made swirling paths out, and around, and back.

Gon could be so impatient. He had waited exactly 48 hours to propose, after the idea entered his head while watching trashy TV over video chat with Alluka.

But, even more irritatingly, Gon could stand stock still as the storm of lust in Killua's body grew into a whipping, drowning frenzy.

Killua tilted his forehead forward until they touched the cool wall, his neck and mouth straining against the volume of the pleasure in his body. 

Gon's wide, flat tongue. The pointed, flicking tip. His full, hot lips. It all stoked the fire in Killua's core. 

Killua arched his back, and Gon's hands gripped the flesh of his ass, tugging him apart, and circling back until Killua hissed.

“Gon, for fuck's sake, I’m going to…” Killua said, wishing it didn’t sound as desperate and whiny as it did, but also knowing Gon would settle for nothing less. 

Killua felt every single nerve in his cock hum with pleasure as Gon’s mouth slid off.

“You’re going to what, Killua?”

Below, with his piercing gaze, Gon looked up at Killua. Killua gulped, and breathed out heavy, full breaths as he watched Gon’s mouth sit soft and innocent, as if it hadn’t been the cause of all of this. 

“I’m going to...before we can…” Killua said, his eyes locked in place by Gon’s eyes. Eyes that said he knew exactly what Killua meant, but…

“Before we can what, Killua?” Gon asked, tilting his head to one side, and moving his hand. Gon pressed the pad of his middle finger against the sensitive skin, and Killua pushed back, instinctively. Killua could hear Gon’s soft, pleased murmur floating over the top of his own throaty moans. 

“Gon, I…” 

Killua’s voice dried up to barely a drip, and evaporated completely as Gon’s tongue returned to work. Gon's free hand gripped Killua’s shaft, and the flat, hot wet swipe from the base to the glans made sitting upright incredibly difficult, and keeping eyes open impossible.

“Gon!” 

Talking around his slowly moving tongue, in-between smooth, slow, steady pumps of his hands, Gon repeated his question.

“Going to what, Killua?”

“I’m…”

Gon tipped Killua’s erection down, into his mouth, and sucked hard. 

“Fuck, Gon, fuck me, I... fuck.”

Gon hilted his entire finger in Killua’s grasping heat, and curled his knuckles until he found Killua’s breaking point. Killua lost his balance, and bent over Gon’s head. 

“Before we can...I’m gonna come. Gon, fuck!”

The movements all stopped. Gon kissed Killua’s chest. He freed his hands. Killua sighed, and slid down Gon’s body. 

Gon covered Killua’s chest and neck with kisses. He whispered something like an apology, which made Killua blush and shake his head. 

Being too good at this was not exactly something Gon needed to apologize for. 

“I missed this,” Gon said, as Killua’s mouth found his again. 

“Sex?” Killua asked, with a small laugh. 

“Making you melt,” Gon whispered, tipping Killua’s face with his finger, until his mouth was only a breath away from Killua’s ear.

Most of the time, Killua didn’t notice the miracle. He forgot the improbable, unlikely, and remarkable fact that he had found Gon. 

And then, some of the time, he remembered. He remembered how he had found Gon, and how Gon pulled him up and into the safety of his heart. 

It made his mind swirl with amazement, and made his breath catch. Just like how he felt right now. 

Gon’s hands moved, again. 

They wrapped around Killua’s back, rubbing into the muscles with the heels of his hand, as Killua did, indeed, continue to melt, boneless and droopy with the feel of Gon’s hard, hot body under him, and his firm, strong hands against his back. 

One of Gon’s hands reached over, and Killua twisted his neck, to see it shuffle through the mess of Gon’s bedside table to find one of the not yet empty bottles of lube. 

“We need to get more, huh?” Killua asked, as he kissed Gon, again, into the cleft of his chin. Gon nodded.

“Gotta just use it all up, now, I guess,” Gon said, and Killua heard the sloshing sound in the bottle, and didn’t know whether to laugh or moan. The sound that came out was somewhere in between.

Suddenly, Killua felt Gon underneath him, and he was desperately, achingly hard. Killua moved his hips unthinkingly against that feeling.

Gon's teeth captured Killua's lips, holding his face still, as he wrapped his arms around Killua's back.

Killua tried not to react too obviously to the sensation of the plastic container bumping against his back, or the small, wet sound of Gon up-ending as much of the remaining goop as he could onto his fingers. 

The sound of the bottle flopping to the bed, followed by the cold, slimy touch of Gon's hand as gripped Killua's hips to move them a little nearer, made the room spin. 

One hand tangled fingers into the back of Killua’s head, yanking gently on curls of white hair. Gon’s teeth were sharp, but sharp was one of Killua’s favorite flavors of kisses. Killua then felt incredibly grateful for the length of Gon’s arms as that large hand cupped his ass, and reached easily until one finger, and then two, filled him. 

Like gears and cogs, Gon and Killua fit together pretty effortlessly sometimes. Not because it didn’t take work. Mostly, it was because they finally learned how to sit back, and let the other one take care of everything. 

Killua leaked all over Gon’s belly, his mouth opened against Gon’s neck, and his hips rocked back against a smooth, slowly moving finger. 

What felt intimate wasn’t feeling Gon’s finger, and then another, entering him, and opening him. What felt intimate was a rhythm that met him exactly where he was, over and over. It meant it never stopped, not for a moment. He knew this time he would collapse in on himself like a super heated, glowing, dying star. 

Killua wished, briefly, that he wasn’t always so goddamn obvious about it all. Wasn’t so easy, didn’t unravel so quickly, and didn’t reveal how deeply he needed Gon’s hands. He moaned, as his lips wrapped around the side of Gon’s neck. 

Gon gripped Killua’s hair with the same delicacy he would use to cradle a small animal in his hands. Gon’s lips touched his ear lobe.

“I love you so much, Killua, so much. You are so beautiful. Thank you for letting me do this.” 

How could Gon still say things like this? It had been years, and years. They were adults, now. They lived their occasionally mundane, and occasionally heart stopping lives together now. The risks and mayhem and dreamlike quality had to give way to bills, and buying furniture, and waking up next to someone who was gorgeous, and was sloppy, and was just a human after all. 

“Gon, I...”

Gon slid his hand around to Killua’s cheek. Killua lifted his head into Gon’s hand. Gon’s eyes sparkled. 

“Can’t wait, huh?” Gon asked, with a smirk. 

“Fuck off, Gon,” Killua said, and neither of them missed the low growl behind Killua’s words. Killua blushed, and Gon kissed Killua’s cheek. 

“Sit up,” Gon said, his voice sweetness and fire, and Killua nodded. 

Killua climbed to his knees, legs on either side of Gon’s hips. Gon sat up, his back leaning against the wall, and reached between them, gripping himself with a firm hand. He placed his other hand tenderly against the side of Killua’s neck. 

He had been nothing but collected and taunting all morning, but Killua had to smirk, had to feel that bloom of pride, when he watched Gon’s eyes widen with hungry surprise when his own fingers encouraged Gon’s fingers to move away. Killua looped his thumb and finger around the head of Gon’s now oozing cock, and Gon stared, and Killua nearly bit his tongue as he moved as slow as he possibly, desperately could. 

His eyes locked on Gon's open mouth, and his darting tongue. Killua tried to look effortless as he took Gon's cock slowly inside. Slow enough that the burn of pain and the expansion of consuming pleasure whirled together in Killua's belly. His thighs shook as he strained to move only inch by inch, even though he wanted to go faster. 

Killua could have gone faster. He certainly could have. He definitely had, in the past, to their shared and breathless delight.

Instead, Killua slowly settled flush against Gon’s hips. 

Killua paused to collect himself. Also, to enjoy the view. Gon’s eyes went vacant, and desperate. His lips had dropped open, panting hot and spine-tinglingly slow.

Killua smirked. He wrested back control. He had to move slowly to position his hands behind his body without revealing how it felt to be this full, this settled, this hot and almost there. It was almost perfect. Almost, almost. 

Killua reached behind, and gripped Gon’s outstretched thighs. He dug his nails into Gon’s tough, smooth skin, and Gon finally broke. 

“Killua, please?” Gon wailed. He basically keened. 

Killua had to bite his lip to prevent his own moaned response from sneaking out. He watched Gon close his eyes, and twist his face up. If Killua didn’t know better, he’d suspect Gon was in terrible pain. 

It might look like pain, but Killua knew it was permission to keep going. He curled his back, and lifted one knee. He gripped Gon's strong thighs. He wanted to watch Gon's face, but when he lifted himself up, Gon's eyes opened. 

"Oh, Killua..."

Gon's soft voice cupped Killua's heart, and then Gon's hips bucked up, fucking himself into Killua with lip biting intensity. Gon's hands slid to grip Killua's upper thighs tight, pulling them all the closer together. 

"Fuck!" Killua growled. Gon grunted, pleased. 

Instead of setting the pace, Killua could only hold on, his own eyes closing, moving to keep up with Gon. When his thighs and arms started to really burn, he curled forward, forearms on either side of Gon's head. 

Sometimes, he wasn't sure he could keep his eyes open. As he rode Gon, letting his muscles strain until they were shaking, and his breath escape in arrhythmic bursts, butterflies in Killua's stomach fluttered. Suddenly, he was shy. When his eyes blinked open, he turned his head, and pressed his face against his upper arm, trying to hide. 

Fingertips danced up Killua's side until they reached his cheek.

"Hey, Killua?"

Resistance crumbled, and Killua opened his eyes to look down at Gon's face. Glowing with his effort, pleasure opened Gon's his lips, as words gasped out. Killua moaned out an inarticulate "Oh..." at the sight.

"Hey, Killua, I love you."

Killua nodded, even though he couldn't manage to speak, and tilted his face into Gon's hand. 

"Hey, Killua?" Gon asked. His ran his hand down Killua's throat, chest, and stomach, and gripped Killua's cock almost painfully tight. "Will you come for me, Killua?"

"Gon!" Killua cried, curling over Gon's hand, as his body overflowed with hot, sticky pleasure. He sank his teeth into Gon's shoulder, and Gon growled happily in long, vibrating moans as he came, too, because it had been too, too long. 

It almost sounded like a chuckle, tickling Killua's chest, and Gon heaved out a long sigh. Killua pressed his nose against the curve of Gon's neck. He smelled like early morning sex, and like the lavender scented laundry detergent then used. He smelled like unwashed cologne from the previous night. He smelled his all-natural, minty shampoo.

Gon smelled like home. 

The luxurious morning now stretched out before them both, with no obligations. Gon started to suggest cleaning up, and going for a run, or breakfast maybe. Killua didn't hear any of that. Instead, his heartbeat rose up into his throat like a heatwave. He lifted himself up on his arms so he could see Gon's wide, satisfied smile. 

"Today," Killua said. "Let's do it today."

Gon tilted his head. "Let's do what, Killua?"

"Get married."

Gon's smile disappeared. His eyes grew twice in size. 

"What are you..."

"We don't need to wait. We don't need a whole thing. We don't need fancy clothes. We don't need any of that. I don't want..."

Gon sat up, lifting Killua with him. Gon continued to look gobsmacked, and whatever post-coital stupor had flooded Killua's brain started flowing away. He didn't need to see his face to know how red he looked.

"I don't want to wait to call you 'husband.'"

Neither of them said anything. Gon simply stared, open mouthed. Killua leaned back. He leaned back further. He realized exactly what he'd just said, and steam might as well have been leaking out of his ears. 

"Aunt Mito and Alluka and everyone would be really disappointed..."

"Um, well, we could just not tell them. Have a second ceremony, a real party. Later."

Gon furrowed his brow. The swirling mess in Killua's stomach started to crawl into his arms and legs. Gon lifted his hands to Killua's face. He framed Killua's face with his big, warm hands.

"Say it again, please?"

"Uh....we could have another wedding, later, maybe..."

Gon shook his head. He blinked, and Killua realized they were tears. 

"Oh!" Killua said. Gon spoke, but the words were caught in a wet bubble.

"Husband. Say that again."

Killua didn't stop and think. 

"My husband."

Gon kissed him. "Nothing wrong with two weddings," Gon said. "Means twice the cake."

Killua gasped. "I hadn't even thought of that!"

"Then you actually must really love me," Gon laughed. Killua laughed, too. 

It was an absolutely ridiculous idea. A bad idea. Not an idea two grown ups should be making. Killua kissed Gon back, though, and knew waiting any longer than either of them had to would be a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for some wangsty bs I published yesterday. It's also been sitting unfinished in my WIPs for a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and just finish it up. Hope you like it! It was fun to write. 
> 
> Please chat with me on the tumbles, if you are so inclined. [murderxbaby.tumblr.com](https://murderxbaby.tumblr.com/).


End file.
